


Single parent

by Mjfeazy



Series: Chansung family [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Chan is a dad, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Funny, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hyunjin is Australian, Late Night Writing, M/M, Minho isn’t mentioned, Multi, felix is bold, felix is flirty, hyunjin Jeongin and Seungmin are his kids, i forgot him, single parent, sorry - Freeform, we all need a friend like Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjfeazy/pseuds/Mjfeazy
Summary: "I'M NOT A LITTLE GUY I'M AUSTRALIAN!" the kid yells after studying Jisung's face. "huh?" Jisung asks confused. "BINNIE HYUNG THIS SQUIRREL SAID I WASN'T AUSTRALIAN!" the little kid continues you to yell.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Chansung family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Single parent

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had an idea and then this turned out way different then what I originally planned but I kind of like it.

"Um excuse me little guy your blocking my mailbox" Jisung says politely to the kid standing in front of his mailbox. The little kid whips around to face Jisung. "I'M NOT A LITTLE GUY I'M AUSTRALIAN!" the kid yells after studying Jisung's face. "huh?" Jisung asks confused. "BINNIE HYUNG THIS SQUIRREL SAID I WASN'T AUSTRALIAN!" the little kid continues you to yell. "What I didn't say that" Jisung panics waving his hands around innocently. "don't worry squirrel even though I'm a fox i won't eat you" another voice says and Jisung turns his head to the side to see two little kids standing next to the one who was blocking his mail box. 

"Hey Hyunjin wants wrong?" Another voice asks from behind Jisung. "This squirrel called me a little guy but I'm not a little guy Binnie hyung thats you" The first boy tells the man that has walked up to them. "Stop being a drama llama Jinnie he didn't mean it like that" the third kid finally speaks. "I just want to check my mail" Jisung whines. "oh sorry come on kids your blocking his mailbox" the man says after realizing what was going on. the kids move to the side and Jisung quickly rushes forward and opens his mailbox grabbing the mail inside and closing it before heading to the elevator. 

Jisung feel something tug his shirt and he turns to face one of the little kids from before. "can i help you?" Jisung asks crouching to be eye level with him. "My dad would like you. your very pretty" The boy says and Jisung feels his face flush red. "Innie let's go" The man calls out and the little one runs off. The elevator opens and Jisung throws himself inside quickly closing the doors and pressing the floor his apartment was on. 

As soon as Jisung is inside his apartment he flings himself onto the pile of blankets on his couch. "ouch hello a human is here" a voice comes out muffled from under the blankets. Jisung sits up and pulls the blankets down a little to face his room mate. "Felix the weirdest thing just happened to me" Jisung says before recounting the whole encounter that just happened in the lobby. "i didn't know there was another Australian living in this apartment building" Felix mumbles "That's not the point" Jisung groans throwing himself back and landing on the floor. Felix burst out laughing and Jisung glares at him from his spot on the floor. 

\----------------

A couple of weeks went by and lucky for Jisung he hasn't bumped into the kids again. "Jisung it's not that bad" Felix comforts said boy who's laying on the floor in front of the mailboxes as he sits on his back. "yes it is Felix my life is over" Jisung whines. "just cause your cheesecake magazine didn't come in doesn't mean your life is over" Felix laughs patting Jisung's bum before jumping off his back and yanking Jisung off the floor. "Let's dance the night away" Felix grins before pulling Jisung into the elevator and opening youtube on his phone. Felix puts on dance the night away by Twice on his phone letting it play. Jisung laughs before starting to dance along with Felix. 

They get to their floor and walk off the elevator. "lets dance to the door" Felix suggest and Jisung shrugs before starting to dance along with Felix towards their apartment. "DADDY IT'S HIM" a voice yells out from behind Felix and Jisung scaring them. Jisung and Felix snap their heads to see where the voice came from. Jisung makes eye contact with the little boy who was blocking his mailbox the other day. "thats the little kid who was blocking our mailbox" Jisung whispers to Felix. "Hyunjin who's him?" a voice asks from inside the apartment before stepping out and Jisung comes face to face with the most handsome guy he ever seen. "thats the guy who said i wasn't Australian" The little boy who's name is Hyunjin says pointing at Jisung causing the man to turn and look at Jisung.

"i never said that" Jisung groans. Felix turns off his music and looks at Hyunjin who's glaring at Jisung. "I'm Australian too" Felix breaks the silence after a minute and gaining the attention of Hyunjin and his dad. the dad opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off before he can say anything. "DADDY THATS THE PRETTY SQUIRREL I SAID YOU WOULD LIKE" a voice yells causing everyone to snap their head towards the door of the apartment to see the little boy wearing a fox onesie. 

Jisung's face flushes red. "and you said you didn't look like a squirrel" Felix laughs. "um I'm Chan and these are my sons Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin" Chan says awkwardly pointing out each kid and only then does Jisung notice the third kid hiding behind Chan. "I'm Jisung and this is my roommate Felix." Jisung replies. Jeongin runs forward hugging Jisung's legs. "we're going to be best friends even though we're different animals" Jeongin smiles when he pulls away from Jisung. "what about me?" Felix asks. "Your Australian so you have to deal with Jinnie hyung" Jeongin nods towards Hyunjin. "what's going on here?" the guy from the other day asks walking out of the apartment. "Changbin these are our neighbors" Chan tells him. 

Changbin looks over at Jisung and Felix. "I'm Chan's best friend Changbin" he introduces himself. "and I'm single if you were wondering" Felix flirts. "thats our cue we got to go" Jisung says shoving Felix into their apartment. Jisung looks down at Jeongin and ruffles his hair. "I'll see you later best friend" Jisung smiles at him before walking into the apartment and closing the door. "our neighbors are cute I might actually have to start leaving the apartment more" Felix sighs causing Jisung to groan. 

\----------------

"look I'm going to make this simple for you, you got two choices yes or yes?" Jisung smiles down at Felix. "first of all stop quoting Twice thats my thing and second of all you can't make me" Felix glares back. Jisung rolls his eyes before dragging Felix away from the mailboxes and into the elevator. Jisung presses the button to their floor before sitting down on Felix's stomach. right before the elevator door can close a hand stops it and it opens to reveal Chan, Changbin and his kids. Chan raises an eyebrow when he sees the other two but says nothing as he and Changbin walk into the elevator carrying the kids. 

"okay Sungie you can let me up now" Felix whispers but everyone hears him. "you made your bed now lay in it Lixie" Jisung smirks. Changbin looks down at Felix and sees the boy already staring at him. The elevator doors open and Chan walks off carrying Hyunjin and Jeongin. Changbin follows carrying Seungmin. Jisung gets up and drags Felix off the elevator and to their apartment. "Changbin just so you know i passed my exams" Felix calls out to said male. "I know what you could get me as a gift for passing" Felix adds. "and what would that be?" Changbin questions. "your number" Felix flirts winking his eye. "i literally can't with you" Jisung laughs. 

"did you pass your exams Sungie hyung?" Seungmin asks. "yes i did" Jisung tells him. "you guys are in college?" Chan questions and both boys nod. "Daddy can we get something for Sungie hyung?" Seungmin asks sleepily. "like what?" Chan asks his son. "Your number" Felix coughs loudly. Blushing Jisung kicks Felix's leg. "okay lets put the kids to bed" Changbin laughs before walking inside the apartment with Chan the door closing behind them. Jisung quickly sits on top of Felix. "you know no shame" Jisung giggles and Felix nods. "one of us got to be the bold one and it looks like it's got to be me." later that day knocking on the door interrupts Jisung and Felix playing games. "i'll get it" Jisung announces before walking to the door and opening it. "Hello Squirrel" Hyunjin greets. "Hello Jinnie" Jisung smiles at Hyunjin. "i wanted to play" Hyunjin mumbles so low Jisung almost didn't hear him. "only you?" Jisung questions. "no my brothers too but they were too scared to ask." Hyunjin replies moving to the side to show Jeongin and Seungmin who were hiding behind his back. "is it okay with your dad?" Jisung asks and all three boys nod. "Come in then" Jisung tells them moving to the side and letting them in. 

\--------------------------

Ever since that day Jeongin, Hyunjin, and Seungmin come over every chance they get. especially since it was summer there was no school. Not that Jiusng or Felix minded. In fact Felix was currently in the living room with Jeongin and Hyunjin playing video games while Jisung was in the kitchen making lunch with help from Seungmin. "my daddy likes you" Seungmin says out of nowhere causing Jisung to jump. "huh?" Jisung asks looking at Seungmin. "i heard him tell Binnie hyung that he likes you" Seungmin says while putting grapes onto the plates they were going to eat. "i think it's because of how you take care of me and my brothers but Innie thinks it's cause your pretty" Seungmin continues while adding more fruits to the plates. 

Jisung puts the grilled cheese onto each plate before moving it to the table. Seungmin sits at the table before looking up at Jisung. "Do you like my dad too?" Seungmin asks him. Jisung flushes red as he pours juice into the cups. "i know the answer to that" Seungmin smiles seeing Jisung turn red. "Boys lunch" Jisung calls out to the living room before sitting at the table across from Seungmin. The boys come in and Jeongin slides into the seat next to Jisung while Felix sits in-between Hyunjin and Seungmin. 

Lunch passes quickly with Jisung only having to help Jeongin when it came to drinking his juice. Now Jisung sat in the floor of the living room with Jeongin curled up into his chest asleep. Seungmin was laying fast asleep on one side of the couch and Hyunjin on the other side. Felix was sitting next to Jisung laying his head on his shoulder. "I wonder what's taking Chan hyung so long to ask you out?" Felix wonders out loud. "I'm wondering the same thing" A voice says making Jisung and Felix snap their head to see Changbin and Chan standing there. "help me carry the boys back?" Changbin asks Felix and said boy nods. Felix gets up and picks up Seungmin while Changbin picks up Hyunjin and they walk out the apartment. 

Chan walks over and helps Jisung get off the floor. "were they good?" Chan asks as he moves stray hair from Jeongin's face. "of course they always are" Jisung smiles. Chan turns and look Jisung in the eye. "Thanks for caring for my kids like they were your own" Chan says. "they honestly feel like my own" Jisung confesses. Chan smiles and all of a sudden he's leaning forwards. Jisung closes his eyes when he feels the other's lips on his placing a short sweet kiss there. Jisung opens his eyes after he feels the other pulls away. "go on a date with me?" Chan asks and Jisung nods blushing. "Told you my dad would like you" Jeongin says tiredly before reaching out for Chan. Chan quickly scoops him into his arms before kissing Jisung again and walking out the apartment. Felix walks in a few seconds later with a huge smirk on his face. 

"i got a fucking boyfriend and you got a fucking date on the same day thats what i call best friend goals. no one is doing it like us"


End file.
